


Cuddles for the King

by ApocalypticNuisance



Series: Cuddles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Secretly Romantic Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypticNuisance/pseuds/ApocalypticNuisance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bunker's cold, and Sam's out getting something to warm him and his brother up. While a freezing cold Dean is left at the bunker, he gets a demonic visitor and cuddles ensue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles for the King

**Author's Note:**

> More fluff! Fluffy Drowley this time, because we all know the fandom needs more of this!

It was a chilly winter day at the bunker. Normally the Winchester’s wouldn’t care, but it just so happened that on this very day, the heating broke.

To make it even worse, since the bunker was so big, Dean and Sam didn’t notice it was cold until one of them went into the living room and froze their buns off.

One short sibling argument later, and Sam was off in the Impala to buy some heaters for them until they could fix the heating on a warmer day.

Dean was all alone in a box of coldness, shaking like a leaf while he wrapped himself in at least sixteen blankets. The hunter was sitting on the couch and flipping through channels to try and take his mind off the bitter cold.

“Stupid fuckin’ bunker, can’t even go a day without something going wrong” Dean muttered, his teeth chattering as he pulled the blankets tighter around himself.

The tv wasn’t helping either. Now that halloween was over, every frickin’ channel was playing cheesy Christmas movies! Great, just what Dean needed, to see more snow and be reminded of how cold he was. 

He wondered if this was how hobos felt.

“Well don’t you just look adorable wrapped up in those blankets, Squirrel~”

“Jesus Christ, Crowley!!” Dean shouted, whirling around to glare at the demon who had leaned over the couch to whisper in his ear.

“Way to be a frickin’ creep!”

“Now is that any way to talk to your bestie?”

“For the LAST TIME, Crowley, we are NOT besties. We will never BE besties. Why do you insist on being my best friend??”

Crowley just shrugs in response. “A demon get’s lonely, you know?”

Dean just growls like a rabid dog and watches as Crowley walks around to sit down on the other side of the couch.

“Well? Are you going to sit down again or not, Squirrel?”

The freckled man rolled his eyes and sat back down where he was before, pulling the blanket tighter around himself. That’s just great, now he had to put up with the King of Hell! Dean was NOT in the mood.

“Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, huh?” Crowley hums as he watched the tv, “ah, I remember being there while they made this. Cheap clay dolls do not make a good movie. I have no idea how this got so popular”

“I was just flipping through channels” Dean grumbled. He hated Rudolph. It was stupid. Dean never wanted to get too cheery during the holidays because he knew it would bring back sad memories.

“Stupid holiday movies”

“Oh?” Crowley raised an eyebrow as he glanced over at Dean. “What’s so wrong with this? I mean, I’m the King of Hell and I rather enjoy these cheesy family movies!” he smirks and chuckles, before it fell when he noticed Dean’s eyes drift down to his lap. “oh……I said something wrong didn’t i?”

“Why do you care?”

“I….” he made a good point. Why DID Crowley care? Maybe it was because he had spent so much time with Dean back when the hunter was a demon that he couldn’t bear to lose his only friend, or maybe it was just because he was curious.

“Well, darling, I couldn’t tell you why I care. All I know is that you should not be this down on a day like this!”

“….I’m not ‘down’, Crowley, I-I’m cold” Dean hissed, glaring over at the demon.

Crowley hummed in response. He wasn’t going to ask any questions because he knew it would be pointless. So, he decided to scoot closer to the hunter instead. He moved slow enough for Dean not to notice.

Dean was still shaking and muttering things to himself with his head shoved into his knees. The hunter looked a bit pathetic, and if it wasn’t for the fact that Crowley actually wanted to help, he would have laughed.

Inch by Inch, Crowley made his way over to the human, and then carefully wrapped his arm around Dean.

Dean’s head shot up in confusion when he felt the demon pull him closer. “What the FUCK, Crowley??”

“hush, darling, just roll with it” Crowley shot the hunter a charming smirk.

Dean had to scrunch up his face in a glare to hide the blush that had started to inch across his cheeks. He would have complained, but hey, Crowley was actually kind of warm.

“…No arguing~?” Crowley smirked.

“….Shut up, you’re warm”

“That’s what I thought”

“I said shut up”

And Crowley’s lips were sealed for the rest of the night, at least until the hunter fell asleep against him.

Then he decided to lean over to kiss Dean’s head softly and he started murmuring things he had wanted to tell Dean for AGES.

 

 

Sam came back a few hours later, and Crowley disappeared before he could be seen.

The sudden loss of weight made Dean wake up instantly. “nyh?” he muttered.

“Dean, hey, I got a bunch of heaters!” Sam called from the kitchen, where he was currently plugging one in.

Dean rubs his eyes and pulls the blanket tight around him as he walks into the kitchen and pulls out some pie for a midnight snack.

“Sorry I woke you up, man, didn’t know you were sleeping’ his brother apologized.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m still tired so I’ll probably go back to sleep right away anyway….”

Sam smiles at his brother, “What’s that?”

“What’s what?”

“you’ve got…” Sam leaned over and reached up, pulling a little note from Dean’s back.

Somehow, Dean knew it was from Crowley, and he yanked it from his brother’s hands. 

Sam raised an eyebrow and gave him the most confused kicked-puppy look he could manage.

“Sorry, Sorry…uh…private things, y’know?” Dean tried to excuse himself.

Sam just rolled his eyes and walked to the library, where he would probably spend the rest of the night.

When his brother was gone, Dean flipped open the little note and read it.

‘Dear Squirrel...uh...Dean,  
I’m sure the next time I come for a visit you’ll want to try and kill me, so I figured I would get this out of the way and tell you now.  
You’re absolutely adorable and I love everything about you.  
How’s that for a Christmas present?  
Love, Crowley’

Dean’s eyes skimmed over the short letter again and again to see if it was some kind of lie, but when he was sure it wasn’t, he let a small smile grace over his face.

The hunter tucked the letter into his pocket and he pulled the blanket up to his face, hiding the large grin that crawled on his face when he realized it smelled like Crowley. 

That damn king.

What a romantic.


End file.
